Zrozumieć
by Samaveel
Summary: Shizuo zachowuję się dziwnie, Izaya nie wie o co chodzi, ale potem dzieję się coś, co zmienia tok wydarzeń, pozwala mu zrozumieć, czego tak naprawdę potrzebuje.


Rozejrzałem się po opustoszałej już dzielnicy. Latarnie rzucały światło na szarą kostkę brukową, uwypuklając wszystkie jej niedoskonałości. Delikatna mżawka, spadająca z ciemnego nieba ochładzała moją rozgrzaną twarz. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś huk. Niechętnie spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Zobaczyłem Shizuo, wyłaniającego się zza rogu budynku. Szedł przed siebie chwiejnym krokiem, z lekko nieobecną miną. Chociaż wbrew pozorom nie wyglądał na aż tak pijanego. Chytry uśmieszek wpełzł na moje usta.

- Shizu-chan – krzyknąłem, a mój głos niósł się daleko pośród nocnej ciszy.

Blondyn uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie wyjątkowo bystrym wzrokiem. Mimo to nie złapał sąsiedniego znaku, prawdopodobnie wiedział, że i tak nie trafi do celu. Powolnym krokiem ruszył w moim kierunku. Upewniłem się, że nóż jest na miejscu.

- Hej, Shizu-chan, już nie masz takiej przewagi – zagadnąłem z mściwą satysfakcją.

Barman nie zwracając uwagi na moje słowa podszedł niebezpiecznie blisko. Poczułem woń męskich perfum i alkoholu. Wysunąłem nóż z kieszeni.

Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć Shizu-chan, przycisnął mnie do ściany budynku, kładąc ręce po obu stronach mojej głowy.

- Co ty wmyśliłeś? – zapytałem.

Przełknąłem ślinę, czując ciepło drugiego ciała. Odwróciłem wzrok, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Nagle jego twarz znalazła się o milimetr od mojej. Ciepły oddech drażnił przez chwilę skórę mojego policzka. Potem złączył nasze usta w pocałunku. Nic nie zrobiłem, byłem zbyt zszokowany.

Odsunął się, by po chwili pocałować mnie jeszcze raz i odejść, nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że nóż wypadł mi z dłoni.

Deszcz zaczął padać na dobre, a ja tkwiłem tam niczym kołek, niezdolny do ruchu.

Zaniosłem się głębokim kaszlem, a z moich ust pociekła stróżka krwi. Ktoś znowu kopnął mnie w brzuch. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, lecz nie mogłem. Jakaś silna dłoń chwyciła mnie za włosy i cisnęła na ziemię. Kiedy upadłem w kałużę własnej krwi usłyszałem oddalające się śmiechy. Potem widziałem już tylko ciemność.

- Izaya!

- Co? – wychrypiałem.

Westchnienie ulgi.

Zobaczyłem blond włosy i zaniepokojoną twarz.

- Zadzwonię do Shinry.

Znowu zemdlałem.

Kolejny raz świadomość odzyskałem w jasnym pomieszczeniu. Nie mogłem wykonać żadnego ruchu, a powieki sami mi opadały. Ruszyłem ręką.

- Izaya?

Zmusiłem się do otworzenia oczu i ujrzałem pochyloną nade mną Kururi.

- Co się stało? – zapytałem, czując suchość w gardle.

- Sama nie wiem, dopiero co tu przyjechałam – wzruszyła ramionami. – Shinra do mnie zadzwonił.

Nagle przypomniałem sobie te wszystkie twarze i śmiechy… wzdrygnąłem się. Albo było coś jeszcze, coś o czym całkiem zapomniałem.

- Więc wszystko ok.? – spytała.

- Chyba tak.

- No to ja już muszę lecieć, pa – Posłała mi buziaka i skocznym krokiem opuściła pokój.

- Jak się czujesz? – Shinra wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Chyba w porządku – mruknąłem

- Jutro będziesz mógł wrócić do domu, tylko masz na siebie uważać!

Zagryzłem ze złością wargi. Jak mogłem się dać tak łatwo podejść? Warknąłem pod nosem.

Potem zobaczyłem jego, Shizuo Heiwajimę. Tylko tego brakowało. Kiedy mnie zobaczył wcisnąłem ręce w kieszenie i skręciłem do bocznej uliczki. Panował tu przyjemny półmrok, do którego moje oczy musiały się powoli przyzwyczaić. Zobaczyłem uchylone drzwi starego budynku, które otworzyłem kopniakiem. Wyglądał niczym fabryka z filmów o mafii. Farba odłaziła ze ścian płatami, a odłamki szkła chrzęściły mi pod nogami. Wszedłem na górę po metalowych schodkach, a echo moich kroków niosło się daleko po pustej przestrzeni. Otworzyłem pierwsze drzwi na prawo. Zobaczyłem coś, co prawdopodobnie kiedyś było biurem. Zacząłem grzebać w szafkach. Kto wie, co tu można znaleźć? Usłyszałem jak ten idiota wchodzi za mną. Wsadziłem jakieś papiery do kieszeni i wyszedłem z powrotem na korytarz.

Usłyszałem wielki huk, zupełnie jakby budynek zaczął się walić. Wyjrzałem przez barierkę. Tunel, łączący dwie górne części fabryki po prostu spadł. Westchnąłem, będąc pewnym kto jest sprawcą tego zamieszania. Marnować takie miejsce… Zeskoczyłem na dół.

Shizuo opierał się o ścianę, wolno wypuszczając dym papierosowy z płuc. Kiedy zobaczył mnie wyrzucił niedopałek i włożył ręce do kieszeni. Spojrzałem na niego z politowaniem, po czym znów ruszyłem przed siebie. Zobaczyłem gwałtowny ruch za sobą i cudem uniknąłem pierwszego ciosu. Wyciągnąłem nóż z kieszeni i skoczyłem do ataku. Drasnąłem go w ramię. Barman z wściekłym rykiem napadł na mnie, rzucając nas o zawalony tunel. Wpadłem pomiędzy dwie belki i kawałek podłogi, Shizuo znalazł się tuż nade mną.

- Pchło – powiedział cicho – pamiętasz wydarzenia sprzed paru dni?

- Chodzi o…- wypadek? Nie, o coś innego. Umilkłem.

- Tak, chodzi o to mruknął.

Fragment tynku posypał mi się na twarz. Blondyn powolnym ruchem strzepnął go, po czym znowu mnie pocałował. Przez chwilę nic nie robiłem, a potem – o zgrozo przymknąłem powieki, poddając się przyjemności. Shizuo wplątał dłoń w moje włosy, przygryzając wargę. Jedną ręką złapałem go za szyję, przyciągając do siebie, a drugą trzymałem kawałek białej koszuli. Chwilę, trwającą wieczność dawaliśmy się ponieść emocjom. Pod koniec cichutko jęknąłem.

Co ja właśnie zrobiłem?

Poczułem, że czyjeś dłonie podnoszą mnie do pionu.

- Co to było?! – zapytałem.

- To było to – Znowu przez krótką chwilę poczułem jego usta na swoich.

- Ale dlaczego?!

- Dlatego, że – zrobił pauzę – po prostu tak czułem.

- Czułeś? Przecież my się nawet nie lubimy, być może nienawidzimy – tłumaczyłem.

Zacząłem się histerycznie śmiać z ironiczności tej sytuacji.

- Nie mówi mi, że nic nie czułeś.

Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Shizuo wywrócił oczami, popchnął mnie na ścianę i znów zaczął całować. Poczułem przyjemny dreszcz, rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Wbiłem paznokcie w plecy barmana. Jego usta powędrowały niżej, delikatnie przygryzał skórę mojej szyi, by się do niej przyssać. Jak nic zostanie malinka. Potem znowu złączył nasze usta i wciąż będąc blisko mnie wyszeptał

- Nic, a nic – głęboki pocałunek – nie czujesz?

Przez chwilę milczałem, patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy.

- Ale…

- Izaya, od jakiegoś czasu uświadomiłem sobie, że patrzę na to wszystko zupełnie inaczej. Już wcale nie chodziło o to, o co kiedyś.

- Shizu-chan, to nie jest żart?

- Spodziewałem się, że możesz tak pomyśleć, ale nie. Bez przesady, to raczej ty byś tak pogrywał.

Przechyliłem głowę, rozmyślając nad trafnością tej tezy. Właściwie to była racja, ale w tym przypadku bym tego nie zrobił. Tu chodziło o coś innego niż pogrywanie psychiką.

- Ale do czego zmierzasz? – zapytałem.

- Dobrze wiesz do czego. Powinienem dać ci czas do namysłu, prawda? Przyjdź do Ikebukuro, kiedy będziesz wiedział.

Następnego dnia myślałem, że to sen. Wciąż i wciąż tworzyłem kolejne scenariusze, do czasu kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

- Halo?

- Iza-nii, on znowu tu jest – cichy, pozbawiony swojej codziennej żywiołowości głos Mairu rozległ się po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

- Czekajcie, zaraz tam będę.

- Ale…

- Tak?

- Coś go opętało, chodzi po domu i krzyczy, że zabiliśmy matkę.

- Czekajcie, zaraz tam będę – powtórzyłem z naciskiem.

Tak było od kiedy pamiętam. Matka umarła rodząc bliźniaczki, a ojciec posądzał je o jej śmierć. Zawsze stawałem w ich obronie, przez co obrywałem najbardziej.

Biegłem tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem. Wiatr targał moimi włosami i kurtką. Po 15 minutach szaleńczego biegu ledwo oddychałem. Wszedłem powoli przez furtkę i bez pukania otworzyłem drzwi. Było cicho. Za cicho.

Kuchnia prezentowała się fatalnie. Rozbite były porozrzucane po całej podłodze, a na stole leżał zakrwawiony nóż. Zupełnie jakby wpadł w furię.

Niepewnie wkroczyłem do salonu. Ciało Mairu leżało na podłodze. Z wysuniętej ręki wypadł jej telefon. Pustymi oczami patrzyła gdzieś za mnie. Obok niej, oparta o ścianę siedziała Kururi.

- Iza-nii – wyszeptała z trudem – on jest na górze – wyjąkała. – Nie idź tam.

- Kururi, co ty mówisz? To on zrobił?!

- Tak, Iza-nii, kocham cię, Mairu też.

- Nie! – krzyknąłem. – Nie!

Wyciągnąłem komórkę, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że już jest za późno. Głowa mojej siostry bezwiednie osunęła się na ścianę.

Cisnąłem telefon przed siebie, po czym wyjąłem nóż. Niczym w transie doszedłem do drzwi sypialni. Przed naciśnięciem klamki chwilę się zawahałem, ale ostatecznie to zrobiłem. Zabije go – pomyślałem.

Jednak to, co zobaczyłem przekroczyło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Do jednej z belek podtrzymujących sufit był przyczepiony sznur. Nogi ojca unosiły się parę centymetrów nad podłogą. Szyję miał całą siną, a białka oczne przekrwione. Zdusiłem odruch wymiotny i wybiegłem z domu.

Znalazłem się na ulicy głównej Ikebukuro. Biegłem, rozpychając tłum, gdyż nie chciałem aby ktoś zobaczył moje łzy. Skręciłem w boczną uliczkę nieopodal pamiętnej fabryki. Było mi słabo i niedobrze. Moim ciałem wstrząsały kolejne spazmy płaczu. Przez łzy przestałem zupełnie widzieć. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie.

(Shizuo POV)

Od kiedy wyznałem to pchle minęły dwa dni, a on nawet nie przyszedł. Zacząłem się denerwować. Krążyłem po Ikebukuro w nadziei, że go spotkam.

- Shizuo!  
- Shinra, cześć.

Młody lekarz wyglądał trochę ponuro, co mnie zaniepokoiło. Zawsze był wyjątkowo wesoły i żwawy.

- Stało się coś? – spytałem.

- To nie słyszałeś?

- Eee, czego?

- Ojciec Izayi zadźgał jego siostry, a sam się powiesił…

- Ale Izayi nic nie jest? – przerwałem niespodziewanie.

- Nie, a od kiedy to cię interesuje?

- Wiesz… wolałbym go zabić własnymi rękoma.

- Jasne – Shinra uśmiechnął się chytrze. – No ale ja już muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia.

Nie miałem pojęcia, że coś takiego miało miejsce! Musze go jak najszybciej znaleźć.

(Izaya's POV)

Siedziałem na dachu mojego domu. Dom. Teraz już sam nie wiedziałem gdzie go mam.

Zachodzące słońce tworzyło piękną poświatę dla małych domków. Czerwone chmury wyglądały niczym krew. Wzdrygnąłem się. Krwawy zachód słońca. Opuściłem nogi z dachu apartamentowca i machając nimi w powietrzu myślałem nad tym, czym jest śmierć. Czy długo czujesz ból? Czy twoja dusza idzie w daleką wędrówkę? A może następuje reinkarnacja? Te i inne pytania nie dawały mi spokoju. Klapka z drabiną poruszyła się. Zobaczyłem białą czuprynę. No tak, Shizuo.

- Izaya – wyszeptał ze współczuciem, podchodząc – Izaya.

Patrzyłem martwym wzrokiem jak siada koło mnie i wyciąga rękę. Łzy po raz kolejny zaczęły płynąć z moich oczu. Nie chciałem przy nim płakać. Otarł mój policzek, lecz z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej poddawałem się emocjom. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Objąłem go mocno, a twarz zanurzyłem w zagłębieniu szyi, mocząc łzami jego koszulę. Czułem uspokajający dotyk na plecach. Chyba coś zrozumiałem.


End file.
